The Inheritance
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU It is rumored that deep in the woods there is a mansion burning with blue flames. Given to the girl by her now deceased grandmother, Shiemi Moriyama finds a host of spirits already taking residence in her new home. Some good, some bad, she finds that in a world full of demons and ghosts, there are few you can truly trust. Rin/Shiemi/Amaimon.


The Inheritance

AU It is rumored that deep in the woods there is a mansion burning with blue flames. Given to the girl by her now deceased grandmother, Shiemi Moriyama finds a host of spirits already taking residence in her new home. Some good, some bad, she finds that in a world full of demons and ghosts, there are few you can truly trust. Rin/Shiemi/Amaimon.

Genre: Drama, Horror, Supernatural, and Romance

A/N: Hehehe, last idea I swear XD Do you guys ever just have random plot bunny attacks? Cause I got this idea at like ten at night and couldn't let it go :P I'm honestly not a big fan of love triangles, but I hope this one will turn out at least somewhat interesting ^^' All you need to know is that Shiemi is a bit older in this fic; nineteen and out of high-school. That is all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

Chapter 1- Welcome Home

.

.

The blonde girl gazed forlornly at the tear-shaped gem, fingers trailing delicately against the silver chain that held it around her neck. The lapis lazuli shone brightly in the antique mirror, catching the light from the window to reflect a rainbow of color against her collarbone. Setting the hairbrush aside, she sighed, emerald orbs twisted with grief.

The necklace was a gift from her grandmother on her eighteenth birthday. But now, it only reminded her of the woman's passing. She could still remember the hot summer days when they would sit on the back porch and listen to the cicadas chirping in the breeze. Of all the times when they would tend to the garden, surrounded by the calming scent of poppies and lavender. The times that would _never _come back.

Just as her vision began to blur, a voice beckoned to her from downstairs. "Shiemi, are you already packed?"

The girl quickly stood up, reaching for the large duffle bag on her bed. Wiping her eyes, she called back, voice faltering, "Y-yes, mother! I'll be down in a moment."

Sandaled feet clacked noisily down the rickety staircase as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. A woman with salt-pepper hair waited by the front door, a folded pink kimono in her arms.

"Remember to call every night so I know you're alright. This is a big step, honey. If you feel like you're not ready—"

"I am, mother. Please don't worry; I'll be fine." Shiemi quickly interrupted, reaching for the kimono. Setting it inside her duffle bag, she stood up once more, a shy, almost nervous look in her eyes. Once she stepped out the door there was no turning back. It was final.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." Her mother finally said, wrapping the petite girl in a tight hug. Shiemi brought her arms around the older woman, tears nearly escaping her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be going out to the mansion all by yourself? I can stay with you for a few nights."

The blonde shook her head, picking up the duffle bag. "It's alright, really. I need to do this on my own."

Giving one last tearful gaze, she walked past the door and down the cobble pathway. In the street, a single taxi waited.

* * *

The mansion was nothing like she expected.

Stepping carefully out of the taxi, she stood in awe at the towering building. It rested on the apex of a hill, looking to be made entirely of weathered stone. A single black fence circled the exterior of the home, separating the surrounding forest from the front yard. An empty fountain with the marble sculpture of an angel holding a basin stood imposingly in the middle of the courtyard. Wild flowers of all different colors branched up the façade of the building, smothering the bottom windows with heavy foliage. Large oak trees dotted the sides of the mossy pathway as she took her hesitant first step.

There was a sudden flash of cyan from one of the upper windows, causing the girl to recoil on instinct. The blue flame flickered in the window again, illuminating a humanoid shape. Her first reaction was to scream but despite her fear, she found herself unable to speak. The flame increased in intensity, going from a flickering beacon to a roaring blaze.

For a moment she feared that the whole mansion would burn down, but the flames did not burn. They coated the building in a sickly blue, leaving the old stones and windows intact. After a few good minutes the girl mustered up enough courage to push against the wrought-iron gate.

A spark of electricity traversed her arm upon contact, the gate door swinging open. She rubbed the skin of her palm in worry, only to see that no marks remained. There wasn't even a hint of pink from what should have been a burn. Confused, she turned her viridian orbs upward, to the figure who still watched from the window.

Closer now, she could make out a shock of dark hair and a set of piercing cobalt eyes. She let out a gasp, nearly dropping her bag in surprise; the figure's pupils were contracted like slits, a tinge of crimson in their inky depths. And suddenly he was gone, disappearing from the view of the window. The blue flames also extinguished, leaving not even a trace burn or the smoky remnants of soot.

"Are you lost, miss?" A velvety voice whispered in her ear, a hint of amusement in his tone. The girl squeaked loudly in surprise, nearly stumbling to the ground. In front of her was not the man from the window but someone else entirely. He was dressed in a flamboyant manner, complete with a pair of pink striped tights and billowing cape. His forest green eyes narrowed as she spoke, fidgeting nervously.

"Ah, this was my grandmother's mansion, if I'm not mistaken. My name is Shiemi Moriyama. Are you perhaps the groundskeeper?"

He chuckled, nearly doubling over as if she had made a joke. "Heavens, no! I am a… friend of your grandmother's. My name is Mephisto Pheles. I'm afraid to inform you that there are already a few occupants living here. Did she leave you the mansion in her will?"

Shiemi nodded. So the man knew already of her grandmother's passing. Perhaps he really was a friend. Although, as her gaze traveled from his shifty eyes to violet hair, she couldn't stop a shiver from wracking her form. He seemed dark, inhuman even. His crooked grin did nothing to appease her fears when he ushered her towards the front door, gloved hands against her shoulders.

"Well, now that you are here you might as well stay the night. Let me take your bag." He took her duffle bag before she could respond, slinging the strap over his shoulder with ease.

"I-I'd hate to intrude. The letter she left me didn't mention anything about people already living here."

"Nonsense! The drive out here must be fitfully boring; it wouldn't be fair to make you travel all the way back. It's just about time for dinner; you should join us." He replied smoothly, a certain charisma emanating from him. Despite his frightening appearance he seemed like the perfect gentleman, even going as far as to open the door for her.

The blonde entered the foyer, taking off her shoes at the door. Standing up, she met the gaze of a man with icy blue eyes. He stared curiously at her, chewing absentmindedly at a lollipop. Shiemi turned to talk to Mephisto only to see that he had disappeared, leaving her alone with the strange green-haired man.

"If you're looking for brother he's probably gone to put away your bag." The boy finally spoke, eyes continuing to bore into her own. It was slightly unnerving, the way in which he stared at her unabashed.

"O-oh…" She trailed off, a heap of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Reaching into his coat pocket, he offered her a cherry lollipop.

"I am Amaimon. We don't get visitors very often. Do you want a lollipop?" His voice was smooth and without inflection. It sounded like he was reading from an encyclopedia or something as equally boring. Not wanting to anger the stranger, she nodded, reaching for the candy.

"Here." He said simply, unwrapping the lollipop before sticking it into her mouth. Her emerald orbs widened in surprise as he shoved his hands in his pocket, letting out a fanged yawn. His strangely sharp canines did not go unnoticed as he bit against his own lollipop, mumbling out a few more words.

"I overheard you talking with brother. Are you going to be living here?" There was a mild tinge of curiosity in his words which quickly disappeared the second Mephisto returned, a frown on his face.

"Amaimon…" He warned, pointing a finger accusatorily. "I hope you haven't been bothering Miss Moriyama."

The blonde shook her head, removing the lollipop from her mouth. "N-no, he hasn't been any trouble! He gave me a lollipop so…" She trailed off, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Conversing with strangers was definitely not her strong suit. She chided herself for her own shyness, knowing that it was completely foolish to act skittish. It was _her _mansion. Her grandmother had left it to her and her alone.

"I do have one question, Pheles-san." Shiemi started again, trying her best to shake off her earlier trepidations.

"Hmm?"

"I-Is there anyone else here? I thought I saw… blue flames." She ended dully. The words sounded ridiculous coming from her mouth. But she couldn't believe that she had imagined the mansion bursting into flames.

"So the old hag's really dead then, huh?" An unfamiliar voice cut in, revealing a shadowed figure at the top of the staircase. He emerged from the dark with a lopsided grin, electric blue eyes shining with interest.

"Y-you are—"

"The name's Rin. Sorry 'bout scaring you before with the flames; thought you were another one of those annoying brats who always screw around."

Mephisto sighed. "Use your manners, Rin. You can't call the woman who kept us—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that crap from you! You're the reason the old hag died!" He interrupted, crimson once again seeping into his pupils. His once casual, aloof expression had been replaced to one of agitation, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother? My apologies, Miss Moriyama, kids these days have no manners. We'll discuss what happened later; for now we must take care of our guest." The violet-haired man didn't seem the least bit fazed by the boy's threatening stance. Instead, he walked almost cheerfully into the adjoining room, humming a little tune. Rin huffed, turning back up the spiral staircase without a second glance.

Amaimon followed quickly at Mephisto's heels, eyes darting to his brother's cape. Squinting, she swore she saw a flash of green before it faded away. The green-haired man had mumbled a few words, followed by a gasp of indignation from Mephisto.

"Control your familiar, Amaimon!" He snapped, a rage brewing behind his viridian orbs.

"Sorry… Go away, Behemoth." The boy said to the floor. Shiemi heard the faint sound of nails against wood until the sound faded down the opposite hall, much to her distress.

She finally spoke up again, unable to hold in her question any longer. "Uh, I'm still a bit confused. Why are you here? Grandmother didn't tell me anything except how to get here."

Mephisto turned around, a serious expression on his face. "Miss Moriyama, am I correct in assuming you only saw your grandmother when you were young?"

She nodded.

"If that is the case may I see the letter? Or the envelope?"

Reaching into her back pocket she procured the letter, envelope still intact. He took the note gently from her hands, scanning the front of the envelope carefully.

"Ah, your grandmother was always sharp; I think the answer lies inside this envelope." He pulled out the letter and handed it back wordlessly. Peering inside the envelope, his eyes widened marginally.

"Here we are~!" Taped to the inside of the envelope were three small pieces of paper. He handed them to Shiemi, grinning all the while.

"What is this?" She murmured, the markings on the paper foreign to her. There appeared to be blood on all three pieces of paper, much to her horror.

"This is summoning paper. It seems that your grandmother has left us in your care. How interesting…"

"So she's our tamer now?" Amaimon questioned suddenly, genuine interest in his usually cold eyes.

"What? I'm sorry but I don't quite follow."

Mephisto chuckled. "Miss Moriyama, your grandmother was an upper-class exorcist. And we are her summons. Or, to be more precise, her demons."

* * *

The navy-haired youth watched from the window sourly, cobalt eyes cast to the empty fountain.

"_Rin, why don't you help me fix the fountain? All we need is a pump and some water."_

"_That's too much work. Just leave it alone."_

_The elderly woman smiled sadly. "You're probably right." She returned to clipping the flowers, a dull ache in her left arm. _

He gritted his teeth at the memory, nails digging painfully into the palm of his hand.

"Damnit…" He cursed, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, old lady."

* * *

A/N: I really like this idea out of my more recent ones XD I hope you guys enjoy it as well ^^ Yukio and co. will appear in later chapters, so don't worry ^^' Poor Shiemi, I couldn't imagine living in a house with those three :P Oh and I promise later chapters will be longer, so stay tuned!

**Review?**

-Isis


End file.
